<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sakura, ¡Date cuenta! by KatieSakura7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171148">Sakura, ¡Date cuenta!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieSakura7/pseuds/KatieSakura7'>KatieSakura7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, Sad Ending, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieSakura7/pseuds/KatieSakura7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke sin notar que si ex-sensei siente algo por ella. ¿Se dará cuenta a tiempo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando pienso en el pasado, sonrío, hice bien mi trabajo como sensei. Mis alumnos han crecido y han demostrado ser los mejores ninjas de Konoha. Estoy orgulloso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me encuentro en la torre con la Godaime Tsunade. Hablamos de tonterías, nos hacemos compañía. Ella ve en mi un sucesor. Ella quiere retirarse y dedicarse a otra cosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kakashi te he recomendado con el consejo para que seas mi sucesor. No acepto un no como respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Esta bien, sino tengo otra alternativa—dije con mi semblante aburrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iba a tener mucho trabajo, autorizar misiones, tener reuniones con muchas personas de las que no recordaría su nombre. En fin un trabajo aburrido y ocupado. Entendía a Tsunade del porque ella ya no quería ser Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los días pasaron y mi vida carecía de todo tipo de emociones. A veces me sentía deprimido y triste recordando a mis seres queridos que ya no se encontraban entre nosotros. Visitaba seguido sus tumbas y les dejaba flores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía que entretenerme con algo, ya había leído todos los tomos de Icha Icha Paradise por lo menos 10 veces. No negaba que me gustara leerlos, es solo que… me estaba haciendo viejo y probablemente me convertiría en un ermitaño amargado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veía cómo la pasaban mis antiguos alumnos. Naruto entrenando todos los días con Shikamaru en el viejo campo de entretenimiento. Últimamente se había hecho buenos amigos ya que Sasuke aún no volvía de su viaje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veía potencial en Naruto, más adelante sería mi sucesor y tal vez Shikamaru su consejero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura era la que más me había sorprendido, no solo había crecido como kunoichi sino que se había vuelto muy hermosa. Lo que me entristecía era que ella estaba ilusionada con un amor no correspondido. Naruto y yo tratábamos de animarla saliendo a comer seguido y visitándola a su casa. Temía que se deprimiera y no fuera la misma joven alegre de siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada de lo que hacíamos la sacaba de sus pensamientos autodestructivos. Ella pensaba que era fea, que era tonta, que era una molestia y por eso Sasuke la había dejado sola. Más bien el tonto era el.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya no recuerdo hace cuanto Sasuke se fue de la aldea, me hubiera gustado ir con el. No entiendo porque me sigue apartando de su lado. Sus constantes rechazos me duelen. Me lastiman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mis amigos me tratan de animar pero no han podido. Mis pensamientos están perdidos en Sasuke. Quisiera olvidarlo pero no puedo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A veces pienso que es solo mi capricho de niña. Si eso es, ¿pero porque no logro sacarlo de mi mente y de mi corazón? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mañana iré a comprar algo de ropa con mi mejor amiga Ino. Tal vez me logre distraer de estos pensamientos sin sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba en mi cocina tratando de preparar un poco de té para poder conciliar el sueño. Me distraje y me quemé la mano. ¡Que tonta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agarre mi mano. Ardía… ok, eso era una prueba de que aún estaba viva. Buscaba un poco de crema en mi botiquín, no quería usar mi chakra en pequeñeces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La vende y me serví el té. Me senté un momento en mi sofá. La casa estaba sola, yo me sentía sola. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eran las 11 de la noche y yo sin poder dormir. Quizás leer me ayudaría. Quizás un poco de sake sería bueno, no lo sé.</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <span>Al día siguiente Ino llegó por mi, yo aún estaba en pijama. La hice esperarme en mi habitación mientras me daba un baño. Ella notaba mi depresión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ánimo amiga, para eso vine. A ver sal del baño, te maquillaré y te escogeré la ropa. No puedes seguir así.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien—dije sin muchos ánimos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de que Ino me escogiera mi atuendo y me maquillara, no me podía reconocer en el espejo. ¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿A caso alguien se fijará en mí algún día?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salimos de la casa hacia el bazar. Había mucha gente y pronto perdí de vista a Ino. Camine viendo para todos lados para poder ubicarla pero no tuve suerte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un muchacho con cabello negro llamó mi atención, lo pude ver de lejos. Me había recordado a Sasuke. ¡Que tonta, Sakura, por supuesto que no es el! Deja de soñar, el de seguro nunca volverá. El ya tiene una familia seguramente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguí buscando a Ino hasta que alguien tocó mi hombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakura, he vuelto!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—Sasuke-kun! ¿En serio eres tú?—dije emocionada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si, he regresado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Indefinidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Genial!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La verdad no sabía que decir, eran tantas las emociones que me embargaban. Estaba nerviosa, estaba hablando con mi el chico que siempre me había gustado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakura, fue un gusto saludarte. Tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama a reportarme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si, si, por supuesto. Nos vemos… supongo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nos despedimos y volví a lo mío.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakura, lo vi todo. Sasuke sigue igual que la última vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—S-si—dije cabizbaja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué ocurre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke no había vuelto por mí, eso era obvio. Tal vez se había cansado de viajar sin un propósito específico y había vuelto para buscar restaurar el clan Uchiha. El me consideraba una molestia, una compañera con la que tuvo que convivir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No pasa nada. Sigamos viendo ropa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni siquiera notó mi peinado o mi maquillaje, no notó que había dejado de ser una niña.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decidí volver de mi viaje, había sido suficiente el tiempo que había pasado solo. Ahora tenía una meta en mente restablecer mi clan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había estado pensando en eso hacía ya un mes. Pero ¿quién podía ser la mujer indicada para ser mi esposa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con la única mujer con la que había convivido en Konoha era Sakura. Pero no sabía si ella seguía sintiéndo ese amor platónico por mi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creo que tendré que convivir más con ella o quizás relacionarme con otras mujeres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tengo nada de experiencia con mujeres. Creo que le pediré consejo a Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paseaba por las calles de Konoha intentando distraerme de todo lo que se me venía encima. La idea de ser el sexto Hokage me estresaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veía a la gente pasar a mi lado. ¿Quien pensaría que dentro de poco todos me verían diferente? Pero la única persona que yo quería que me viera con otros ojos no lo haría. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguí caminando hasta que la vi, estaba con Ino comprando ropa. Se había arreglado, su peinado era diferente, se había puesto otra ropa y se había puesto un poco de maquillaje. ¿Quien no se iba a dar cuenta en la belleza que se había convertido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siempre la observaba, de lejos, sin que ella lo notara. Podía pensar que era un acosador, un raro. Y era lo menos que yo quería, que se alejara de mi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De pronto mi peor miedo se materializó, Sasuke se acercaba a ella. La he perdido. La he perdido para siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No me ayudó en nada comprar ropa nueva. ¿Para quién me la pondría?Estaba sola, me dolía el corazón. Nadie querría estar con una chica con el cabello rosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya basta Sakura! Deja de menospreciarte. Eres bella, eres inteligente, eres amable. No necesitas mendigar amor!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo tenía decidido. No iba a dejar que el centro de mi vida fuera Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me preparaba para cenar, pensé en llamar a Kakashi para cenar juntos pero en eso tocaron a mi puerta. ¿Quien podrá ser?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sasuke-kun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hola Sakura, yo… pensé que querrías ir a comer algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si, estaba pensando en llamar a alguien para no cenar sola pero ya que estás aquí…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh! Ibas a llamar a …¿ tu novio?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No yo… no tengo novio… no importa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ok, ¿vamos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si, vamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuimos al restaurante donde solíamos ir cuando estábamos en el equipo 7. Ichiraku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pensé que no te gustaba el ramen—dije sorprendida</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno, no me gustaba pero aprendí a encontrarle el gusto—dijo sonriendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entiendo, y dime ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pues conocí muchos lugares pero sentía nostalgia, quería estar en la aldea. En mi casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si, nos hiciste falta—dije sin demostrar mucho interés.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, aún después de todo lo que me hizo sufrir, seguía queriendolo. Era patética.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—También ustedes… también tu me hiciste falta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Yo?—dije sorprendida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Sasuke-kun me había extrañado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si, a ti. Verás, he estado pensando y quiero disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho. ¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por su puesto que iba a perdonarlo, por supuesto que iba a darle otra oportunidad. Era una masoquista, me gustaba que me hicieran daño una y otra vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si, te perdono. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Se que piensas que te haré daño otra vez, te prometo que no será así, ya lo verás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de cenar me acompañó hasta mi casa. Era extraño, mi corazón latía fuerte pero mi cerebro decía "basta". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Llegamos hasta la puerta de mi casa. Busqué las llaves y abrí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno, me agradó hablar contigo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke agarró mi mano y posó sus labios en el dorso de esta dándome un tierno beso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Que había sido eso? Este hombre no era el mismo Sasuke-kun que yo recordaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Podía darle una oportunidad sin que volviera a lastimarme?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasuke-kun llevaba ya un par de semanas en la aldea. Su presencia me inquietaba. ¿Porque estaba siendo tan bueno conmigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De vez en cuando salíamos con Naruto a recordar viejos tiempos. Esas veces había invitado a nuestro sensei a ir con nosotros pero él siempre se negaba. No entendía su actitud. Desde que Sasuke volvió el no es el mismo de antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakura-chan, te noto pensativa ¿pasa algo?—dijo Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, es solo que, pensaba en Kakashi-sensei. Últimamente está distante con nosotros y ha rechazado todas nuestras invitaciones a comer. ¿Tu crees que le pase algo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No lo se pero puedo averiguarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ese viejo vago… siempre me odió estoy seguro—dijo repentinamente Sasuke molesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No digas eso, todos éramos sus alumnos y siempre se tomaba el tiempo para enseñarte nuevas técnicas. Por favor no te expreses así de él —dije molesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi-sensei era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Sea quien sea, no dejaría que hablara mal de él, ni siquiera Sasuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Perdón Sakura, no fue mi intención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comimos y al finalizar como lo hacía las veces que salíamos, Sasuke se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Esta vez no acepté. Quería ir a ver a Kakashi, estaba preocupada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakura,¿ estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si, tengo algo que hacer. Gracias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, nos vemos luego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo vi alejarse y pensé en comprar comida para mi querido sensei. Recogí la comida y me dirigí a su casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca había entrado pero me imaginaba que su casa era acogedora aunque vacía, vivir solo es muchas veces bueno pero la soledad te consume poco a poco. Sabía lo que se sentía. A veces no quisiera estar sola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toque el timbre y él salió a recibirme. El estaba sin camisa. Por Kami! Esa imagen me hizo sonrojar, su cuerpo bien trabajado, era alto y ¿guapo? Si, era muy guapo. Sakura despierta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kakashi-sensei, yo vine a verlo, pensé que estaría solo y hambriento así que traje comida… yo ¿puedo pasar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakura-chan—sonrió—si, pasa. Gracias por venir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era habitual para el pasearse en su casa con poca ropa, pero eso impedía que me concentrára en lo que me decía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kakashi-sensei, estoy preocupada por usted. ¿Le pasa algo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No podía decirle lo que me pasaba en verdad. Estaba celoso de que pasara tiempo con Sasuke. No lo odiaba, nunca lo hice. Pero desde que Sakura se había metido en mi corazón, podía comenzar a odiarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakura-chan yo… pronto me convertiré en Hokage, quería que lo supieras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En serio? Eso es fantástico, ¿verdad?  ¿Es algo que quieres hacer, sensei?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No hay otra opción en este momento, así que tengo que aceptar por el bien de Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entiendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como me gustaría saber qué está pensando en estos momentos. ¿Estaba preocupada por mí? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, todo estará bien—le sonreí a través de mi máscara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella sonrió, esa sonrisa que hacía que todo el mundo se detuviera. Esa sonrisa que me había cautivado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakura, ¿sigues enamorada de Sasuke?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Que tonto, masoquista. Ya sabía la respuesta. Ella diría que sí. Jamás se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero era mejor así.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo sé…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espera,¿que?... había dicho que no lo sabe. Una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro cubierto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Como que no lo sabes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pues el me ha hecho mucho daño y no se si he hecho bien en darle una oportunidad para ser amigos. Tengo aún tantos recuerdos tristes y aún guardo cierto resentimiento hacia el.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No tienes que aceptarlo en tu vida si no quieres. Tomate tu tiempo. Necesitas una distracción. Ya se… como nuevo Hokage, voy a necesitar una asistente. ¿Estarías interesada?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si, me gustaría mucho!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi ¿qué haces? ¿Estas loco!? Al tenerla tan cerca tu corazón se romperá una y otra vez. Tenerla a tu lado y no poder tocarla, no poder besarla. No poder estar con ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Perfecto!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Kakashi-sensei, el nuevo Hokage? Para ser honesta me preocupaba, no quería que nada le pasara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iba a ser su asistente,así podría estar pendiente de él. Eso me aliviaba mucho. En cuanto a Sasuke… aún no sabía qué hacer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fue un gusto verlo Kakashi-sensei, nos vemos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El gusto fue mío.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salí de la casa de Kakashi-sensei. Me sentía más tranquila. ¿Pero porque me había preguntado si seguía enamorada de Sasuke?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas con mi viejo maestro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me dirigí a su casa y al abrirme la puerta se sorprendió con mi presencia. No lo culpo, seguramente yo sería la última persona a la cual él esperaba ver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sasuke!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kakashi, ¿puedo hablar contigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El me dejó pasar. Esta iba a ser una conversación corta que eventualmente tenía que pasar, así que era mejor salir de eso hoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quiero que dejemos las cosas muy claras entre nosotros. ¿Alguna vez me llegaste a odiar después de todo lo que hice?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No realmente. Entendi que fuiste movido por tu hambre de venganza y eso te cegó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Que alivio siempre pensé que me odiabas. Quiero pedirte un favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cualquier cosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Sakura.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>¿A qué venía eso ahora? Luego de haber lastimado a esa pobre chica ¿quería conquistarla?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía que asegurarme que él la haría feliz. Era lo menos que podía hacer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En serio la amas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo, eso creo. Quiero ver si somos compatibles y si puedo restaurar el clan con ella… es la única mujer con la que he entablado tan siquiera una relación de amistad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No quiero que la lastimes, ya sufrió suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda. Aún era un niñato que no sabía lo que quería.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No la lastimaré lo prometo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si lo haces me aseguraré de darte tu merecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estoy seguro que él lo tomó a broma, yo no solía bromear y eso era algo que él ya debería saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, dime ¿qué tengo que hacer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ven mañana a mi casa y te instruiré en el arte de la conquista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias sensei, ahí estaré.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Naruto, qué sorpresa, no esperaba que vinieras, pasa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hola Sakura-chan, vine a saludarte y ver cómo estabas, he notado que Sasuke intenta acercarse a ti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si, pero tengo miedo de darle una oportunidad y que me rompa el corazón. Todos estos años en los que tú también fuiste testigo de su trato hacia mi, no se han borrado de mi mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Comprendo. Sabes, el estuvo hablando conmigo y en verdad quiere enmendar todo lo malo que hizo. No tienes que darle una oportunidad si no quieres. Piensa en tu felicidad. Sabes que yo te apoyo siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento solo venia de pasada, iré a cenar con Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, entiendo. Nos vemos entonces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las palabras de Naruto hicieron que empezara a abrir mi corazón, estaba bajando la guardia. ¿Aún sentía algo por Sasuke-kun? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien, le daré una oportunidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya me estaba entusiasmado con la idea. Desde niña siempre quise que Sasuke-kun se fijara en mi y pues gracias a Kami, está pasando ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Preparé un poco de comida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Rayos, otra vez… preparé demasiado. Ya sé le llevaré un poco a Kakashi-sensei!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por alguna extraña razón estar con Kakashi-sensei me tranquilizaba, el se había convertido en alguien muy querido para mi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me cambié de ropa y me recogí el cabello, alisté la comida envolviendola cuidadosamente en una mantita bordada color rosa. Mi madre la había bordado para mi, era mi mantita favorita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminé por las calles de la aldea pensando, ¿estaré segura de mi decisión? No quería pensar en eso. Quería pasar un rato agradable con mi querido amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Llegue a su casa y al pararme frente a su puerta sentí nervios. Me acomodé el cabello y la ropa. ¿Que me pasa? Estaba teniendo un comportamiento extraño. Toque la puerta y esperé a que el abriera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakura-chan, ¡que gusto verte!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kakashi-sensei, espero no molestarlo, pensé en venir a visitarlo y le traje un poco de comida—dije sonrojada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Muchas gracias, pasa. Por cierto, que linda te ves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intenté esconder mi cara, la cual ardía a consecuencia de sus palabras. A pesar de ser mi amigo y ex maestro, el era un hombre y ningún hombre antes me había dicho esas palabras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias—dije dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nos sentamos a comer y de pronto el comenzó a hablar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— La próxima semana es la ceremonia en la cual pasaré a ser el nuevo Hokage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Tan pronto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si, Tsunade-sama está ansiosa por tomarse esas vacaciones—dijo riendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno entonces quiere decir que desde la otra semana lo empezaré a llamar Rokudaime-sama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakura, tu puedes llamarme solo Kakashi, después de todo, dejé de ser tu sensei hace tiempo. No necesitas tanto formalismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien K-kakashi…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me costaba trabajo dejar los honoríficos. Era cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse ¿cierto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era hora de despedirse. Me sentía triste, no me quería ir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te sientes bien, Sakura?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—S-si, yo… no es nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me levanté y recogí la mesa. Caminé hacia la cocina y me puse a lavar los platos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No es necesario que lo hagas…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero quiero hacerlo—dije cuando un plato se me cayó de las manos y se quebró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sakura, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Soy una tonta, perdón no quise...—decía mientras recogía los pedazos del plato roto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Deja eso, te puedes cortar… —dijo mientras tomaba mis manos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos quedamos a unos centímetros de distancia, sentía como mi corazón se había acelerado. Casi podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi. Un ambiente tenso se podía sentir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Perdón, yo debo irme…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tan linda y servicial como siempre aunque un poco distraída. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía miedo que se cortara con los pedazos de plato roto. Me acerqué a ella y tomé sus manos, estaban cálidas y suaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos. Podía sentir su pulso aumentando. ¿Será que yo provoco esta sensación en ella?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba tan cerca, quería besarla, reclamar sus labios como míos, ser yo, su primer beso. Me estaba dejando llevar por mis sentimientos. Hasta que ella me hizo volver en mi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me tengo que ir… lo siento mucho—dijo saltándose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminó hacia la puerta y con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro salió y cerró la puerta dejándome sólo ahí parado en medio de la sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eres un tonto Kakashi...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero les guste esta historia,  es triste, se los aviso.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>